Sentimientos Reflejos Rin x Len
by x-Etsuko-chan-x
Summary: Bueno, esta es una hitoria que hizimos entre una amiga y yo, espero que les guste! Rin x Len ;3 Bueno, historia Completa! Pasense porfavor x3
1. Chapter 1

Len! Donde te has metido!? Len! – Rin gritaba furiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, dando vueltas de un lado para el otro

Que donde me e metido? me e caído en el cubo de la basura del PC! – Respondió Len, a modo de broma

Leeen! basta de bromas, Dónde te has metido? –Rin ya empezaba a estar bastante enfadada

Len le tocó suavemente el hombro desde atrás y le susurró al oído: - _Siempre a tu lado~_

A Rin le vino un repentino escalofrío, se aparto para atrás y su cabeza golpeó contra la pared.- Ay! No me asustes así! – Dijo Rin a modo de protesta, tocándose el lado de la cabeza dónde se había dado.

-Perdona chica, ¿que te pasa Rin? ¿Porque me buscas?- Dijo Len acariciando la parte de la cabeza dónde se había dado Rin -Te… Te estas sonrojando? –Preguntó Len con sorpresa.

-Ya, déjalo!-Rin le apartó la mano de Len de un golpecito - Me sonrojo porque estoy enfadada!- Exclamó esta- Enserio no sabes porque te busco!?

Mierda! ¿No teníamos que terminar de preparar la próxima canción? – Preguntó Len con sorpresa y duda

Rin se puso a aplaudir - Menos mal, estaba pensando en cambiarte el cerebro haber si lo tuyo tenia solución

Ya no hace falta ser tan arrogante – Le contestó Len. Se fue hacia la mesa del estudio dónde Rin y Len componían todas sus canciones, habían hojas, una mesa, un sofá y dos sillas- haber...

Len se tiró en el sofá del lado de la mesa, tirando las partituras al suelo- Rin...

Rin se agachó para quedar a la altura de Len.- Que pasa, Len?

- ¿Que crees que estará haciendo Miku-chan ahora? – Preguntó Len con tristeza

Rin aprieta su puño, arrugando la partitura - Y eso que importa ahora? -dice en un tono molesto pero triste a la vez.

-Bueno... Dentro de tres días es su cumpleaños y acordé con Meiko, Kaito y los demás prepararle una fiesta sorpresa... no se si le gustara mi regalo... ejem.. –Len pone una mano en el bolsillo y de él saca una cajita pequeña que, al abrirse, dejo un pequeño collar en forma de mariposa plateada brillante a la luz- ¿tu que crees? :3

Es bonito... -dice mirando al collar tristemente- //Que esperaba que le digiera? Era realmente bonito, pero no era para mi…//

- ¿Si? ¡Me alegro! -Dijo mientras guardaba l caja otra vez en el bolsillo- Espero que sea una buena ocasión... –Dijo Len mientras dejaba los ojos mirando con ternura a la nada-

-Nee, Len, continuamos con la canción? -Rin se levantó- Hay que tenerla acabada para que puedas ir al cumpleaños de Miku! –Rin dijo esto con energía disimulada. // Por favor, aun no ha empezado, pero quiero que acabe ya el cumpleaños de Miku…//

Oh... si... claro -Len se levantó del sofá cogiendo las partituras y se sentó en la mesa.

[mas tarde]  
aaaaaaah~ faltan algunos detalles pero casi ya esta!! –Dijo Rin con un suspiro, estirando los brazos y el torso- No estas contento Len? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? si claro~ -Len va corriendo hacia el sofá y se tira en el- La felicidad existe y se llama.. SOFA

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora Rin? ¿ compraste regalo para Miku-chan? –Preguntó Len a Rin

Ahora pensaba ir, la verdad no se que comprarle, pensé en unas gomas bonitas para el cabello, esas hace tiempo que las tiene, que piensas? –Le preguntó Rin a Len inocentemente. //Fantástico, no habrá otro tema de conversación durante los tres días verdad?//

-Bueno no esta mal, seguro que le gustara... Es tan dulce...- Dijo Len pensando en el carácter de Miku.

// Lo que faltaba. No estoy dispuesta a aguantar esto… //  
-Me voy, Sayonara Len! -se despide con la mano y se va corriendo repentinamente.

[en el centro]

Estas son perfectas! –Rin cogió unas gomas azules celeste con pequeños lazos con brillantes plateados para hacer conjunto con el collar de Len

FLASHBACK  
Len: Bueno no esta mal seguro que le gustara... Es tan dulce...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Es tan dulce, eh? -susurra en tono muy triste- Definitivamente no voy a ir....  
Rin Compró las gomas y fue directa a casa, de vez en cuando se paraba en alguna tienda para mirarse algo para ella.

[ En la cena ]

-¿Que tal la salida por el centro Rin? –Le preguntó Len a Rin.

-Encontré unas gomas perfectas! También mire algo para mi, como unas orquillas nuevas, pero no me gustaron ningunas...- Contestó Rin

-Oh, bueno.... - Len se levanta, coge los platos y los deja en el fregadero, se acerca a Rin mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un sobrecito- Yo también me acerque al centro hoy... y bueno... Compre algo para ti, espero que te gusten... -le da el sobre a Rin que en el interior salen unas orquillas nuevas blancas con estrellitas amarillas-

Es por el gran trabajo que hemos echo con la canción y bueno... me voy a dormir ya, mañana tengo que madrugar. Buenas noches~! –Se despidió Len

Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por las orquillas, Muy buenas noches! –Rin se despidió con la mano-

-Si… -Len se mete en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo- espero que le gustasen...

[El día siguiente por la mañana...]

Len se levanta temprano, vistiéndose apresuradamente y escribiendo una nota:

_ " Rin, me voy al centro a comprar los preparativos de la fiesta de Miku-chan con Kaito, Meiko y Akita. Volveré tarde, no me esperes para comer_.

_Cariños, Len" _

Len dejó colgada la nota en la nevera y salió corriendo por la puerta.

____________________________________________________________________

Rin se levantó tarde y vio la nota de Len - Ufff... –Suspiró- Ya no tengo que inventarme ninguna excusa para salir de casa… - Rin coge un papel y escribe otra nota:

_"Len, cuando vuelvas yo ya no estaré, no te preocupes, pero no volveré hasta el día después del aniversario de Miku, le daras mi regalo por mi, verdad? He acabado los detalles de la canción yo sola, si no te gusta cámbialo a tu gusto._

Rin

PD: El regalo esta en mi mesita de noche, llevo el móvil, si es algo urgente mándame un sms. Me encantaron las orquillas!"  


________________________________________________________________________

[Durante la salida al centro...]  
-Bueno creo que ya lo tenemos todo... –Dijo Kaito mientras mira una lista-  
-Estoy agotada por favor dime que ya esta todo… - Dijo Meiko, se le veía que no podía mas  
-Ya esta todo. –Le contestó este-  
-Te quiero tio T_T – Dijo Meiko descansada, ya que PORFIN habían acabado de comprar cosas.  
-Oíd, donde se a metido Len?  
-a unas calles mas adelante...-  
Len: creo que este le gustara... -entra en la tienda-__


	2. Chapter 2

-Rin cogió el billete de tren-  
-Bien, el tren sale en tres minutos, he llegado bien.... tranquila Rin, Len se sabe cuidar solo, no te preocupes, no te preocupes... -llegó el tren- Bueno, hora de irse...

______________________________________________________________________

[Después de la visita del centro, Akita, Meiko ,Kaito y Len van a comer, después de eso Len llega a casa]

- Rin? Hay alguien en casa? –Preguntó Len al ver que no habia nadie en casa y que Rin no le contestaba, ella no solía salir.

Len entró y la casa esta vacía, Len vio la nota de Rin y la leyó-  
Len: Fantástico... –Len tiró una bolsa de color rosa encima del sofá, cogió el teléfono fijo y marcó el móvil de Rin.

-¿Rin? Donde estas? – Le preguntó Len.

- Ah, Len, estoy llegando a ... mejor no te lo digo, pero estoy bien, te lo aseguro. –Le contestó Rin con alegría, como lo haría normalmente.

-Oye Rin, porque te as ido ahora? Mañana es la fiesta de Miku-chan! –Le Preguntó Len, muy preocupado por su hermana.

piii piiii

______________________________________________________________________

Rin colgó el teléfono a su hermano.

//Pues porque es el cumpleaños de Miku me voy... Yo no… Yo no seré capaz de aguantar allí… //

______________________________________________________________________

Len enojado tira el teléfono al suelo y se sienta en el sofá  
-Rin... -dijo Len en tono nervioso.  
Pasó un rato cuando este se levanto y cogió la bolsa rosa que había tirado  
Len metió la mano en la bolsa y saca un vestidito blanco, de talla pequeña.  
-Mierda…  
Volvió a tirar el vestido y se fue de la casa dando un portazo.

Rin llegó a la estación de tren, se fue caminando hacia un lugar que le era familiar, un parque. Ahí solían jugar su madre, su padre, Len y ella. El parque era enorme. Cuando Len y ella cumplieron 11 años, sus padres se enfadaron, no querían los niños. Para no meterse en un lío si los abandonaban les dejaron su casa, ellos se separaron y se fueron a un piso. Sus padres les enviaban dinero para que pudieran ir al colegio, comer y les pagaban las facturas. En cuanto nos enteramos que podíamos entrar en un grupo llamado Vocaloid y mantener-nos por nosotros mismos entramos, pero fue a partir de que nuestros padres se fueron cuando empecé a dejar de ver a Len como un hermano.

______________________________________________________________________

Empezó a llover mientras Len andaba calle abajo bajo la lluvia  
- _Maldita niña... _-susurraba Len con preocupación.  
Len cogió el móvil y llamó a Kaito.

-¿si?  
-oye Kaito, tienes que hacerme un favor...  
-claro lo que quieras...

[...]

Finalmente Len llega a la estación de tren, y coge el billete  
-aún no es hora... Esperaré.

______________________________________________________________________

Rin caminó directa al columpio, se puso a llover, pero no le importó en absoluto.  
// De verdad puedo aguantar todo esto? Que pasará si en el cumpleaños de Miku Len se le declara y le dice que si? El dijo que cuando le diera el regalo seria una buena ocasión… Y porque he tenido que dejar de ver a mi hermano como tal? Todo seria tan normal si lo viera como cuando era pequeña…//

______________________________________________________________________

Al rato, Len sube en el tren. El viaje no duro mas de un cuarto de hora. Estuvo todo el viaje mirando el cielo nublado por la ventana. No dejaba de llover. Al bajar de la estación, Kaito le estaba esperando en las andanas del tren. Len se acercó a él con la cabeza agachada y lentamente-

-Len... ¿Que te pasa?¿Quieres contármelo de una vez?  
-Kaito... Necesito que me ayudes.  
-Claro.. ¿con que?  
-Rin se a ido... Dejo una nota, dijo que no volvería asta pasado el cumple de Miku-chan... No lo entiendo muy bien, pero...  
-¿Rin se fué? -dijo asombrado-  
-Si...  
-Pero... por la noche, después del cumpleaños de Miku-chan, tenéis la presentación del single!  
-Lo se... por eso, no entiendo el motivo de su huida...  
-ven a mi casa y ya veremos que hacemos.  
- Vale…

Rin empezó a columpiarse a la ver que le caían las lagrimas de sus ojos azules, estos tenían la mirada perdida, parecía como si no tuviera alma, estaba absolutamente ausente y hasta una persona creyó que era una fantasma, luego de tocarle el hombro y descubrir que si era humana aquella persona se fue aliviada.  
// Cuanto tiempo hace que no llamo a Len Onii-chan?\\

______________________________________________________________________

[En la casa de Kaito ]

- Hm.. Ya veo...¿No le dijiste eso?  
- No… Bueno..  
- Hombre, entonces no me extraña que se aya enfadado  
- Pero bueno, tampoco había para tanto!  
- Alomejor para tí no, pero para ella sí.  
- ¿Que puedo hacer ahora, Kaito?  
- bueno... Creo que deberías encontrarla y traerla de vuelta...  
- La cuestión seria donde se metido...  
- Bueno... Puede que esté en casa de Kamui-san.  
- ¿de Gakupo? -dijo extrañado y nervioso-  
- si bueno... -río por debajo la nariz- Rin es bastante amiga de Kamui desde que la agencia decidió que formara parte del grupo Vocaloid  
-Al instante Len se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta-  
- Alto ahí! No sabes donde vive!  
Pero Len ya no le oyó, salio de la casa de Kaito, corriendo bajo la lluvia, que se había echo mas intensa que antes-

______________________________________________________________________

Rin tenia la mirada perdida, aún así caían lagrimas de sus ojos azules -  
Ya Basta! -Rin se grito a ella misma levantándose del columpio-  
-Soy una idiota... –Susurró para ella misma.

______________________________________________________________________

Len seguía corriendo sin dirección o rumbo que seguir  
//Mierda, ¿donde se a metido?¿Por donde la busco? Creo que la casa de Kamui era hacia el norte...// Len siguió corriendo, esta vez dirección norte, asta que paso por el lado de un enorme parque infantil que había al otro lado de la manzana. Len entró a descansar.  
//Uh... aquí veníamos de pequeños...// Len siguió avanzando de entre los árboles- //Si no recuerdo mal, habían los columpios un poco más...// Len se paro en seco al ver una estatua al lado de los columpios, iluminada por la tenue luz de la farola. Era una muchacha rubia a la que le fue conocida.

-¡RIN! -Len corrió hacia ella-

______________________________________________________________________

Rin escuchó la voz de Len que la llamaba.  
-Len? – Rin se giró- Len! Porque estas tu aquí?

Len sin decir mas se precipita a los brazos de Rin, rodeándola fuertemente.  
¿Como que que hago aquí? ¡Vine a buscarte claramente!

Rin apartó un poco a Len para poder mirarle a los ojos.  
-Me refería a que porque has venido a buscarme, dije que no te preocuparas... //Como ha sabido que estaba aquí?//


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, antes que nada responder preguntas y anécdotas que me han enviado/echo/preguntado.  
****kawaii katori himiwa ; Mi redacción es apresurada porque no me gusta actualizar cada semana, por ejemplo, luego me olvido y vosotras me matáis xD Y el pasado es para que la propia Rin se diera a conocer desde cuando ama a Len, si que te quedas un poco: Y esto que pinta aquí? Bueno, no sabia dónde ponerlo, no me matéis.  
A la pregunta de Enny-Chan si podemos alargar el fic ya que tan solo son 3 capítulos te diré que podemos hacer 1 o 2 capítulos extras, pero tardarán mas que estos que ya los tenía mas o menos hechos.**

Ah, supongo que saben lo de que los personajes pertenecen a Yamaha y todo eso, no?

______________________________________________________________________  
-Rin, ¿porque te as ido?¿Es por el cumpleaños de Miku-chan? –Preguntó Len agarrandola de los hombros.

-Algo así...-Rin bajó la mirada- Len, no tendrías que haber salido a buscarme, estas empapado...

-No te preocupes por mi Rin. No tienes ni idea de lo que me as llegado a preocupar! Rin, no se porque te as querido ir, pero se que te molesto algo. Te pido disculpas, pero por favor vuelve.

Rin tiró un paso hacia atrás y se puso firme.- Len… Tu me quieres? –Le preguntó a Len mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Rin, a que viene esto? –Le preguntó Len a su hermana, con desconcierto.

-Contéstame por favor.

Len cogió la mano de Rin con suavidad y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla- Rin, yo siempre te he querido

-Como hermana? –Le preguntó Rin fríamente.  
// Por lo menos, si me responde que si, me querrá de alguna manera… //

-Oye Rin... Ya se donde quieres llegar. Y siempre te e querido, aunque cada vez te quiera más, no se asta que punto. Hoy... que te fuiste de esta forma, me hiciste preocupar mucho. Supongo que con esto, también... –Dicho esto Len empezó a enrojecer.

-Y entonces que me dices de Miku? Lo siento pero no me voy a creer que sea tan solo una amiga. – Le Dijo Rin a Len, intentando aguantar y disimular sus ojos húmedos.

-Rin, no se que te han dicho, no se si disimulo mal o si tu me entiendes mal. Si, Miku-chan es una amiga, y fué su fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo que le compre el collar. Pero no tenia pensado quedarme en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Veras... -Len miro hacia un lado para disimular su color de cara- Mi intención era darle el collar a miku-chan lo mas rápido que pudiese e irme. Teníamos la presentación del single y quería estar contigo.  
Quería decirte algo, y decírtelo en las condiciones adecuadas -Dijo Len mientras ponía la mano abierta, cayéndole gotas de lluvia en ella.

// Entonces… era eso cuando digo que seria una buena ocasión? //-Pero, cuando hablabas de Miku lo hacías con un tono tan dulce... además nunca dijiste nada malo de ella y se te ponía la mirada perdida cada vez que lo hacías... además Miku es muy guapa y...

-Esto es porque no sabes como me pongo cuando hablo de ti cuando tu no estas. Rin debes creerme. Si, Miku-chan es hermosa y lo que quieras, pero a ella ya le gusta alguien. Además, yo ya tengo a mi princesita. Y mi único deseo es estar a su lado y protegerla siempre. Rin, tu eres mi princesa, y solo te quiero a ti.

Rin se puso en el pecho de Len, con los dos brazos entre el pecho de Len y ella, y con las manos se cubría los ojos, como una niña pequeña. Se le notaba su sonrojo y las lagrimas le caían poco a poco.- Len, gracias...

Len envolvió a Rin con ambos brazos, uno en la espalda y otro acariciándole el pelo- Eso no se dice. Y lo siento Rin, por lo que te pude haber echo sentir…

-Yo siento haber sido tan desconfiada... Pero no tenia forma de adivinarlo... Eres mi hermano, y encontraba tan extraño que tu me quisieras que...

- No pasa nada, Rin. Ya no pasa nada. Volvamos a casa, ¿quieres? -le dijo con una media sonrisita en la boca- Estamos lo suficientemente mojados como para coger una pulmonía o algo, y te recuerdo que mañana tenemos la presentación del single.

-Si… pero ahora vienen los problemas, habrá trenes a esta hora? -Preguntó Rin, sonriendo.

-Si claro! Olvidas que vivimos en Japón, disponible las 24h! -dijo en tono de burla- Iremos caminando asta la casa de Kaito y de allí que nos deje la moto.

-Len, desde cuando sabes ir en moto? Tenemos 14 años, como nos pillen...  
- Dijo Rin, riéndose casi a carcajada limpia.

-¿Quien a dicho que nos pillaran? -dijo Len, riéndose- Vamos! -cogió la mano de Rin y empezó a correr bajo la lluvia en dirección a la casa de Kaito.

[ En casa de Kaito ]

-De veras sabes ir en moto? Me das mucho miedo. - Dijo Rin mientras Len se subía a la moto, ya que Kaito se la dejó. Se veía dudar a Rin sobre si subir-se o no a la moto.

-Déjame a mi y tu sube, queda una día muy largo por delante~ -dijo poniendo la moto en marcha.

Rin subió a la moto, notó que se resbalaba, se junto mucho a Len y se cogió bien fuerte al pecho de este.

Kaito: Id con cuidado!  
Len: Descuida!

Len puso la velocidad máxima en dirección a casa, mientras las nubes se iban despejando del cielo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autoras: Bueno, este es un capitulo extra, de echo solo tendría que estar hasta el capitulo tres pero la gente quería más (sois unos ansiosos, es broma). Espero que lo disfrutéis. Como el ultimo capitulo que colgué era más corto que los demás este lo he hecho más largo, al principio me pareció muy aburrido, lo reconozco, peor todo sea por satisfacer a nuestras queridas/os lectoras/es (supongo que la mayoría chicas xD )También decir que mi Word va un poco mal y que lo siento si hay i en vez de y y cosas por el estilo, porque me corrige automáticamente y hay cosas que no me deja cambiarlas (la de faena que me ha dado para que escriba Akita en vez de Akira y Kaito en vez de Akahiko T_T)**

**(PD: No os preocupéis por el Akita subrayado y en negrita, es una dedicación de parte de mi amiga a alguien, ella ya sabrá quien es xD)**

Bueno desgraciadamente ningún personaje me pertenece, las actitudes y caracteres de estos pueden haber estado modificados, es un fic, ¿Qué os esperabais? xD

Palabras en * :  
Pica-Pica, la verdad es que no sé si en castellano es así, si no es así quiere decir unas tapas, algo para picar (creo que se entiende =P)  
_______________________________________________________________

Rin se echó en la cama recordando lo que había pasado aquella noche, cuando llegaron a casa ni cenaron, se secaron y se fueron a dormir, pero Rin despertó por la madrugada, bueno, era casi de día.

-Que sed... – Susurró con sueño. Bajó a la cocina, bebió y antes de subir a su habitación vió algo extraño, se acercó al sofá, allí había un vestido blanco al lado de una bolsa rosa.

_______________________________________________________________

-Len se despertó ya que le dijo a Meiko que ayudaría en los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa de Miku. Así que el rubio se levanto y se vistió, al salir de la habitación encontró a Rin observando el vestido blanco tirando en el sofá- Qu.. Que haces?

-Rin se giró mirando a Len.- Es bonito... -Dijo mirando el vestido- ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Para quien es? -Preguntó Rin, inocentemente, mirando a su hermano y con una sonrisa

-Bueno… era una sorpresa para ti. Quería que lo llevases puesto en el estreno del single... -dijo mirando para otro lado- Queda a conjunto con las horquillitas.

Rin fue corriendo hacia Len y le dió un abrazo- Gracias, me lo pondré. Estas vestido, dónde te vas? -le preguntó fijándose en la ropa que llevaba Len, bastante sorprendida.

-Bueno, le dije a Meiko y a **Akita** que les ayudaría a preparar la fiesta sorpresa de Miku-chan. Luego vendré a por ti e iremos a darle los regalos a Miku-chan y a la presentación del single. ¿vale?

-No es que Miku me caiga bien, pero si crees que vais a necesitar ayuda puedo ir ... -Le propuso Rin a Len.

uh, como quieras. Un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal -dijo él sonriéndole- Pero si vienes date prisa en vestirte! Iremos en moto! -Dijo Len con tono lúgubre en la última frase- Tengo que devolvérsela a Kaito

// Otra vez esa pesadilla de trasto? De verdad quiero mi tractor //  
-Volveremos a casa antes de la presentación? –Preguntó esta.

-Claro que si, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Por nada!, ahora vengo! -Rin se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario: unos pantalones cortos tejanos y una camisa verde y de manga corta. Se peino apresuradamente y bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Venga vamos -Dijo Len dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

Rin y Len se subieron a la moto, Rin agarró bien la bolsa en que estaban los regalos de ella y de Len, al cabo de un rato aparcó la moto.

-Hombre, ya era hora! -Dijo Meiko, esperando en la valla de la casa de Miku.

-Perdón por tardar, Meiko -Dijo Len caminando asta donde se encontraba ella- ¿Donde esta Miku-chan?

-Esta con Kaito, fueron de compras. La entretendrá mientras montamos todo esto -Dijo Meiko- Venga que Akita y Haku ya están arriba. Los demás irán llegando ahora

Rin y Len subieron, Rin se quedó sorprendida, cuantas cosas habían llegado a comprar? Cuantos iban a ser?- Pero bueno, que queréis hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños o ganar un concurso de la mejor fiesta? -Pregunto Rin inocentemente a Meiko.

-Bueno... Un poco de las dos cosas -Dijo Meiko riéndose

Una aura oscura salio de detrás de Rin y se abalanzó hacia Meiko y esta se asusto tanto que dio un grito del susto

-Perdona... ¿te he asustado? -Dijo Haku con un par de bolsas del supermercado del barrio

-P.. Pues si -Dijo intentando disimular el grito de antes- ¿Como me llevas esa cara, Haku?!

-Lo siento.. No dormí en toda la noche. ¿Donde dejo esto?

-Ahí mismo -Señalo Akita

-Bueno, que hay que hacer? -Preguntó Rin, con ánimo.

-Que tal si colgamos estas cintas? - Digo Rin señalando unas cintas para colgar.

-Eh, pero se tienen que poner con letras enganchadas " Felicidades, Miku" . Que tal si las haces Rin? -Le propuso Meiko.

-Echo! -le respondió esta. Rin se sorprendió de si misma de lo animada que estaba, bueno, de echo para ella ya había ganado a Miku aún así no le caía bien, pero tampoco tenia motivos para odiarla ahora.

-¿Sabes cuando tardaran mas o menos en llegar Kaito y Miku-chan, Meiko? -Preguntó Len

-Puede que un par de horas, no creas que mucho mas. Debemos darnos prisa por si acaso. -Le contesto Meiko

Justo entonces llegaron Teto, Luka y los demás

-Perdón por el retraso~ -Dijo Teto aguantando una enorme caja Roja de la pastelería de la gran ciudad- La tienda estaba llena a rebosar de gente y hemos tardado un poco con el pastel.

-Me da igual mientras siga entero -Dijo Akita  
-¿Lo dejo en la mesa? -Preguntó Teto

-Si.

- Rin estaba acabando de enganchar las letras, las había dibujado tan bien como pudo, la verdad le quedó bonito.

Hey! Alguien me ayuda a enganchar la cinta? -pregunto en voz alta, así en lo general.

-Ya te ayudare yo -Dijo Luka acercándose a Rin- Haber... ¿Como se tiene que enganchar?

-Ehh, pues yo diría que estaría bien que lo engancháramos de allá -Rin señaló una parte- a allí -señaló a otra- Creo que aguantará con celo mismo, pon el doble, por si se cae... - Rin y Luka cogieron una silla cada una y lo iban enganchando al techo, cuando estas acabaron vieron que los otros habían avanzado bastante, solo quedaban unos cuantos detalles.

Bien pues... Solo queda poner el pasten el cima de la mesa y esperar a que lleguen los dos -Dijo Len con animo- Chicos, hemos echo un gran trabajo -Dijo observando toda la decoración de la casa.

Esperaron un rato en silencio, para no levantar sospechas cuando Miku llegara a casa, y cuando llegó con Kaito...

-SORPRESA! -Chillaron todos a la vez

Miku se quedó en estado de shock, no sabia que responder ante la fiesta sorpresa que le habían echo sus compañeros, solo se puso las manos en los ojos y lloró.

-Mi..Miku, estas bien? -Le pregunto Meiko con cariño.

-Si, Muchas gracias…

Cortaron en pastel, lo repartieron e hicieron el pica-pica*, Miku estaba muy feliz y los otros se lo estaban pasando bastante bien

-Nee, le damos los regalos ya o nos esperamos un rato mas, Len? -Le preguntó Rin a Len.

-Ahora mejor... Miku-chan! -gritó Len

Hm? -Miku se giró mirando a Len que este se aparto dejando a la vista la mesa de regalos.

-Cuando quieras -Dijo Akita.

Miku abrió todos sus regalos y agradeció a todos el regalo, la verdad es que estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido Miku.

Bueno, Miku-chan lo siento, pero Rin y yo tenemos que preparar la presentación del single -Dijo Len.  
-Oh, es verdad que vosotros lo presentabais hoy! -Dijo Miku a Len- Estoy convencida que os ira bien!  
-Gracias -Dijo Len sonriendo.  
-Suerte! -Dijo Meiko y los otros la imitaron.

Len y Rin salieron, Len volvió a coger la moto.

-Oh no, Len me has mentido! T_T -Se quejó Rin- No le has devuelto la moto a Kaito!

-Como quieres llegar a la presentación del single a tiempo? Los horarios del tren van muy mal! Venga Rin, sube - Dijo Len mientras le daba gas a la moto.

Rin se subió a la moto, aunque no le hacia mucha gracia. Cuando llegaron a casa Rin se fue corriendo a coger el vestido y subió a su habitación. Se puso el vestido, era realmente bonito. También se cambió las horquillas por las que le regaló Len, se puso unos zapatos blancos y un lazo al lado también blanco, lo malo era mancharse, debería ir con cuidado. También se arregló el cabello, no sabia para que, porque al ir con moto se despeinaría totalmente. igualmente se puso unos pantaloncillos como los que lleva Akita debajo el vestido, cada vez empezaba a odiar mas aquella moto.

- Bueno, creo que ya estoy... -Rin bajó al comedor.

-Bien -Len también se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba unos piratas blancos de talle inglesa, con una armilla blanca y una camisa con volante en la manga. La corbata no podía faltar. Iba a conjunto con Rin- Nos vamos?

Si! - Le digo Rin sonriendo- Vas muy guapo, cuidado no te se tire ninguna fan encima... -Dijo riéndose.

-Uy no se, eso ya lo veremos -dijo en tono seductor- Bien.. -salio a fuera y encendió la moto. Aún había sol en el cielo. El escenario de presentaciones de Vocaloid no quedaba lejos así que estuvieron media hora para ir, aparcar y entrar.

-Ne, Len aquí hay mucha gente, creo que me estoy poniendo nerviosa y todo... -Rin se arrimó un poco a Len.

-Rin no te preocupes -dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza- veras que cuando estés en el escenario se te pasara el miedo.

Rin y Len estaban detrás del escenario, entonces el presentador les llamo.-

Que pasen, Rin y Len Kagamine!

Yo y Len salimos, no me concentre en el publico, imaginé que tan solo estaba con Len, cantamos nuestra canción, se oía a la gente decir cosas, la verdad no se cuales, tampoco me fije en ello.

Al acabar la canción Rin cogió el micrófono.

-No se si lo sabrán, Hoy es el cumpleaños de Miku Hatsune, Miku si nos estas viendo, Muchas felicidades!

Dicho esto Rin y Len salieron del escenario.

[En el pasillo]

-Len, puedo decirte algo? – le preguntó Rin a Len, cogiendo la mano de Len con sus dos manos.

-Por supuesto Rin, que es? –Le preguntó este mirando a Rin.

- Bueno, es que al final no lo dije oficialmente… -Rin se sonrojo- Te amo…

Yo también te amo, Rin -este le abrazó volteando los brazos por su espalda y la besó tiernamente.

________________________________________________________________

END!


End file.
